izfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Again Zim Part 2
Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgX2cu9N6_8 Previously On Invader Zim X The Tallest had called him because Zim had to go back to trial again. Zim wanted to know why the Tallest called him because they never call him unless he calls them about his plans and soon they told him that he has to go back to trial and Zim was wondering why and soon he asked why he had too The Tallest just said that they didn't know why the judge wanted him back they just told him to go Zim didn't want to go because no one told him the reason instead The Tallest just like last time sended an Irken ship after him and he was taken to the trail once again just like before. Zim arrived at the trail and he wanted to know why was he brought here again he already went to trail before which was a year ago or so. Later the judge came in and Zim wanted to know why he was brought back cause he thought he was free to go. The judge told him that Zim still needed to be on trial because of his actions in the past and Zim thought he was free to go from a year ago. The judge started the trail again and everyone sat down including Zim the judge soon discussed everything that Zim did in the past and he was still talking about it Zim soon stopped him and he asked him why is the trial still going on cause he doesn't have time he has earth to destroy. The judge told him about the truth of why was he sent to earth The Tallest only sent him there because of what he did to the first Almighty Tallest during Operation Impending Doom 1 he had killed the leaders and destroyed the Irkens home planet. Zim again just said that he was fixing the problem by putting out the fire and yet again Tallest Red just said that he had only made them worse but again Zim didn't listen and he just thinks he is part of the Irken Empire the judge did his best telling him but he is done and instead he decided to put Zim in jail for the night and didn't want to let him go home until tomorrow. Part 2 The next day Zim was taken back to the trail again as for the judge to decide on what do with Zim and for the rest of his life. Zim wanted to leave badly and live in peace soon the court happened again Zim was placed in in the seat yet again and he was listening and watching what the judge was saying about Zim's future Zim wanted to be free already so he can go back to earth as he was mad while sitting in the court trail room the judge soon was done and he was about to make the official announcement. Zim was ready as well as he heard and he wondered if he was free for good and can he still work for the Empire he was asking the judge when can i go home i am an Invader at last and they must finish their mission said Zim. The judge was shocked and he didn't know about Zim being an Invader so instead he said that Zim needs to be watched by the Tallest and make sure he's not causing anymore trouble to the Irkens. Soon everyone clapped that Zim was free at last and Zim was screaming in victory that he was free and he can go home at last. The judge did say that Zim is to not do anymore stalking to the Tallest and he has to leave them alone at times Zim soon agreed and soon Zim left and dancing all the way back to earth to do his job as an Invader and he soon left the court room. ZIm went to his ship he was excited to be free at last and rushed home on his ship and he had blast in space while leaving the court room Zim screamed FREE AT LAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! as his ship went thousands away into hyperspace and he was still happy while in there soon he landed back in his house without everyone noticing where he parks his ship at and he went back in front of his house to walk in normally. Meanwhile Zim returned home and Gir who was watching his favorite Piggy show on TV. Zim soon walked in and his parents as usually said welcome home son as he walked in Zim missed everything including Gir and his base soon Zim went back to work on his plan of destroying the world and he missed that thing the most and soon everything went back to normal well almost normal as the episode fads to black. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrQXYlu9hkA